Whackadoodle
by MommieJen
Summary: For once, Murdock's the one knocked out. General A-Team shenanigans follow. One shot.


Sigh. I STILL don't own the ATeam. Standard disclaimer here...

* * *

He was vaguely aware of movement, but not quite sure if he was being moved or if it was the world that was moving as he was still. Everything stopped and he heard a far away, familiar voice.

"Captain?"

Hannibal. Murdock struggled to open his eyes but quickly closed them again, the daylight making his brain do somersaults. "Yeah," he rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them again, shading his eyes with his hand while holding the other out to the Colonel.

Hannibal pulled him up to a sitting position on the hard, dry ground and crouched down in front of him as he pocketed his gloves. "How goes it, Murdock?"

"I'm...good," Murdock thought slowly as he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened there, Colonel?"

"You lost a ﬁght with a 2x4. Face and BA should be ﬁnished up taking care of Jimmy and his brainless muscle. They'll be out here in a minute." Hannibal gave Murdock an extensive look, leaning in close and looking at his eyes closely. He surely had a concussion after that thwack to the head sent him to the ground in a heap.

"What day is it today, Murdock?"

Murdock closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, rolling his head around and cracking his neck as he thought. "National Share a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich With a Friend Day."

"He ok?" Face jogged up and knelt down beside them, followed by BA. "Left them tied up in the storage shed. I'll make an anonymous tip when we leave."

"Fool ain't never ok," BA looked down at Murdock with a scowl. Never. But he had to admit he liked him that way. Most of the time.

"Concussion. Can you make it to the van, Captain?" Hannibal helped him stand and Murdock took a minute to ﬁnd semi-steady footing between him and Face. "It's about a mile down hidden in some brush."

Murdock adjusted his cap to keep the sun off his face as much as possible. "Yeah. But I...I ﬂew in, right?" He frowned, not entirely sure. He thought he ﬂew in. The chopper should be somewhere around. "Right?" Murdock frowned, confused.

"You did. You and I both came in on Kate's father's chopper. It's ﬁne here, they can come out and get it," Face reminded him while shooting him a concerned look. "You alright there, buddy?"

"Yeah. I'm ﬁne. I'll ﬂy it back. Just meet me there," Murdock took a few semi-steady steps to where he could see the helicopter in the distance behind the barn.

"Uh, Murdock," Hannibal reached over and grabbed his arm. "We can leave it."

"Long as I ain't dodging bullets, I can get her back home just ﬁne, Colonel," Murdock started towards the helicopter again, then stopped. "I ain't gonna be dodging any bullets or enemy ﬁre, right?"

"Murdock," Face looked right at his face with a worried look. "Where are we?"

Murdock looked around. "Hot. Bright sun. Bleak terrain. I'd say a desert."

BA rolled his eyes. "Least Crazyman don't think we're in the jungle."

Face pressed on. "Cut him some slack, BA. He's not used to whacks to the head like some of us are. And what day is it?"

"Already tried that one, Lieutenant."

Murdock grinned widely. "Well, besides it being National Share a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich With a Friend Day, it's also National Innuendo Day." It took some effort, but he managed to bat his eyes at Face with an overly-dramatic seductive smile. Or that's what he tried to do. It came out as more of a lopsided, half-drunk smile instead and made Face roll his eyes.

"Fool's ﬁne," BA grumbled. "Just let him ﬂy it back so I don't have to listen to him."

"Face," Hannibal nodded over to him, "Go back with him. We'll meet you there."

"Hannibal!" Face protested as Murdock winked at him. "You're putting my life in jeopardy here!"

Hannibal just laughed as he reached inside Face's jacket for a cigar. "See you two there. Just make sure he doesn't crash."

"Make sure he doesn't crash? Hannibal!" Face was exasperated. "I'm not the pilot! Why is it always me?"

Hannibal laughed as he turned on his heels. "Come on, BA."

It was a short ﬁfteen minute ﬂight back to the ranch. Face watched Murdock squint against the bright sun,adjusting his cap the best he could to keep it off of his face. "Tell the truth, Murdock. How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

Face groaned. He knew Murdock could ﬂy half dead, he had done it before. "You do know where we're going, right? It's just a few minutes east. I'll help you spot it."

"Of course I know where I'm going, Face! I'm the pilot, after all," Murdock snapped. "Just a pilot with a wee bit of a headache, that's all."

Face watched for the red-roofed large white barn that had the landing pad beside it where they were to land. "Just put it down easy, Murdock. I'll handle Mr. Washburn and the van should be here in a bit."

"Roger doger."

Face saw Mr. Washburn's daughter Kate come out of the house as the helicopter drew closer and started to make the descent. Murdock touched down, powered off, stepped out of the helicopter, and made in three steps into the brush before losing whatever was in his stomach.

Kate's eyes grew huge as saucers as Face quickly put his arm around her and led her away. "Don't worry about him. He's just a bit afraid of heights, that's all. He's ﬁne. Now how about we head into the house to settle up before the others get here and then we'll be on our way."

"Daddy had to run into town. He'll be back shortly. Your pilot...is afraid of heights?" She fell into step easily beside him. He was handsome. Charming. And he was looking right at her.

Face smirked. "Ironic, isn't it? But he's ﬁne. Now how about that..." he paused and ran a ﬁnger lightly across her shoulder. "Desert you were telling me about?"

When BA and Hannibal pulled up in the van a few minutes later, Murdock sat in the shade of the chopper with his head in his hands. Hannibal quickly hopped out. "Captain?" He crouched down beside him.

"Yeah Colonel. I'll be alright. Just need to keep the old eyes shut for a bit."

"Where's Face?" BA stood beside Hannibal and looked down at Murdock. Even he hoped the Crazy Fool would snap back to his version of normal soon.

Murdock groaned. "Where do you think? With the girl."

"BA, get him in the van," Hannibal nodded over to Murdock. "I'll go get our Lieutenant." He strode off briskly towards the house, and even from the van BA and Murdock could hear his harsh "Move it, Lieutenant!"

Face slid the side door of the van open a few minutes later and climbed in, Hannibal taking his usual seat up front. "Paid in full," he gloated, patting his pocket full of cash with delight.

"You got a little somethin on your face, there, Face," Murdock cracked an eye open at him and puckered up at him.

"She was just saying thank you!" Face took out his handkerchief and wiped off the pink lipstick with a smirk.

Hannibal chuckled. "Looks like you've got yourself a new roommate for a while, Lieutenant."

"Hannibal! He can't stay with me! I just moved in! And besides, why am I the designated Murdock-sitter? It's not the first whack to the head he's had. You take him home!" Face cast a glance over at Murdock, who had his head against the side of the van and his eyes closed.

"Sorry Face," Hannibal pulled off his gloves and fumbled around for a fresh cigar until Face finally handed him one. "I can't. I'm filming tomorrow. BA's got responsibilities at the club. You're the only one left."

Face groaned. "Great. Just great. Just what I don't need, Murdock."

"Now Face, you know he can't show up at the VA with a concussion. Decker would be all over him in a hot minute. He's got to lay low for a while. A few days of rest and he should be able to pass for normal and then we'll give him plenty of quiet time at the VA."

"I'm right here, you know. You can still see me, right? I haven't turned invisible yet. I don't think so, anyway. Or maybe I..." Murdock trailed off until Face jostled him. "I'm awake, I'm awake! Come on, I won't be any trouble. Just park me in a dark, quiet corner and I'll be fine. I think," he added as the pulled his cap over his eyes.

Face sighed. "This means I'm going to have to cancel with Monica tomorrow, doesn't it. Monica, oh Monica..." he closed his eyes and with a slight smile continued, "I'm telling you Hannibal, she's something else. But she's not going to be very happy about this."

"Oh, but just think about all the ways you can make it up to her, Lieutenant. Aft  
er all, that's half the fun. And that's your speciality," Hannibal assured him. "It's just for a day or two, Face. Such a sacrifice for you."

"Not so loud, Hannibal," Murdock moaned. "There's a steady drum playing marching band between my ears. Besides, Face, if it makes you feel any better, I can curl up to you like I'm sure your pretty little Monica would."

"Call Amy! Hey, Amy can do it. She's not one for Saturday night plans!" Face lit up with his new idea, but BA shook his head. "What? What's wrong with that idea?"

"You'd rather make it up to Monica that have Amy remind you that you owe her a big favor constantly, that's what's wrong with it, Face." Hannibal swiveled around to check out Murdock. "Doing alright, Captain?"

"Right-o-rooney, Colonel," Murdock mumbled. "I won't be any trouble, Face. And neither will Billy here."

Face groaned. "Not the dog too!"

"Relax Face," Hannibal glanced over at him. "He's housebroken. It's only for a day or so."

* * *

"Did you see Mister Murdock is finally back from his experimental testing?" Nurse Williams flipped through the shift change paperwork as she chatted with the other nurses. "Must have done a number on him. We have doctor orders for a peaceful, quiet atmosphere for him for a while with us checking in on him frequently."

Nurse Blake looked up from the meds log book. "Oh yeah? What doctor?" When Nurse Williams shrugged that she didn't know, Nurse Blake gave a knowing smile. "Let me guess. Tanned. Blonde. Charming. Had you eating out of the palm of his hand."

"You know his doctor?" Nurse Williams was surprised. "How?"

Nurse Blake shrugged. "Lucky guess, that's all."


End file.
